Only In New York
by All That Remains
Summary: Rory moves to New York and her new neighbor is someone she knows from a long time ago.
1. Welcome to New York

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls for the 1,000,000th time. Thank you very much.  
  
A/N: This is in September after Rory graduates from college.  
  
Dedications: Emily Carol, Edward's Muse, smile1, strawburrygrl, and bluedancer.  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to New York  
  
Rory woke up Saturday morning at 6:00 A.M. Today's the day, she thought, as she got dressed. The editor had called her and told her that they were going to publish the book she wrote. Today she was moving into her new apartment in the city. She went up to her mother's room and pulled the covers off of Lorelai's bed.  
  
"No," said her mother, groggily and her eyes not open yet. "Five more minutes."  
  
"Mom, today's the day," said Rory.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm moving today. Remember?"  
  
"And you have to wake me up early for this?"  
  
"You knew we had to leave early."  
  
"You're a big girl. Do the move yourself."  
  
"I need help carrying the furniture."  
  
"I don't carry furniture."  
  
"But, your big strong boyfriend, Luke, does."  
  
"Fine, I'll get up."  
  
Lorelai swung her legs over to the side of the bed and sat up. Then she looked at Rory and smiled.  
  
"What?" asked Rory.  
  
"My baby's growing up," said Lorelai. "She's moving to the city all by herself. You're growing up so fast."  
  
"That's so touching," said Rory. "But, there's no time for sentiment now."  
  
"You wake me up at 6:00 A.M and there's not allowed to be any sentiment?"  
  
"MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Chill."  
  
Hours later, after saying good-bye to all her friends in Stars Hollow, driving to New York City, moving the furniture in (with help from Luke), Rory was almost settled into her apartment. She was on the eleventh floor in apartment 11B.  
  
"We still have some boxes downstairs," said Lorelai.  
  
"I know," said Rory.  
  
She went downstairs and picked up a heavy box. Then she went into the elevator and pushed 11. I'm so glad I don't live in an apartment with no elevator, Rory thought to herself. The elevator reached her floor and she got off. She started to sweat which made it harder to carry the box and she almost dropped it.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said a male voice. "Let me help you with that."  
  
Rory assumed it was Luke. He grabbed the other side and helped her to her apartment.  
  
"This is heavy," said the guy. "What do you have in here?"  
  
"I honestly have no idea," said Rory. "I forget what I put in these boxes  
  
"Yeah I went through the same thing when I moved here," said the guy.  
  
When I moved here? Thought Rory. This isn't Luke. This doesn't even sound like him. If this isn't Luke, then who is this?  
  
Finally they settled the box down.  
  
"Thanks for your help," said Rory, looking up. Oh, my god, she thought, looking at the face of her mysterious helper. What's Dean doing here?  
  
"Rory?" said Dean. "I had no idea it was you."  
  
"I know," said Rory. "Me neither. Do you live here?"  
  
"Yeah," said Dean. "11D. I'm right next to you."  
  
"Wow. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Lindsay and I got divorced and my job is here so I decided to move down here."  
  
"Why didn't you move down here in the first place?"  
  
"She didn't want to be too far away in the first place."  
  
Rory wiped the sweating that was forming on her eyebrow off. She was tired. She didn't remember sitting down all day. Except for the car ride, she was standing or walking all day. Her legs were screaming in pain. She needed a break. She sat down on the doormat.  
  
"You want something to drink?" Dean asked.  
  
"Sure," answered Rory. "But, can I take it out here? I'm tired and I don't want to get up."  
  
"Sure. What do you want?"  
  
"You have lemonade?"  
  
"Yup. I'll go get it."  
  
Dean came back out with their drinks and started talking. Rory told him about her new job and that she was a published author. Dean told her that his marriage was over because he wasn't in love with Lindsay and she cheated on him.  
  
"How long have you been here for?" Rory asked.  
  
"Two years," said Dean. "That's when the whole thing ended."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I've been well enough on my own."  
  
Lorelai and Luke came up struggling with more boxes. Luke was struggling with a heavy one and Lorelai was carrying two light ones.  
  
"A little help here, Lorelai," said Luke.  
  
"I'm having trouble carrying these two," said Lorelai. "I can't help you."  
  
"Those are light. That's why I gave them to you."  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
"Is your mom and Luke moving in with you?" Dean whispered.  
  
"No, she's just helping me," Rory whispered back.  
  
"Rory," Lorelai said, she and Luke struggling with the package. "Luke and I can't carry this."  
  
"Yes I can see that, mother dear. And?" Rory pretended to be nonchalant which made Dean stifle a laugh.  
  
"Want to give me a hand?" Lorelai said.  
  
"No. Not really. I'm tired."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Just kidding, I'll help."  
  
Rory and Dean got up to help them. They struggled and took the boxes to the door and put it down.  
  
"Hey, Dean," said Lorelai. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good," said Dean.  
  
"You and Lindsay live here, too?"  
  
"No, just me."  
  
"So you're-"  
  
"Divorced. Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No. I'm fine with it."  
  
Lorelai, Dean, and Luke helped Rory unpack. Then at 7:00, Luke and Lorelai had to leave.  
  
"I love you, honey," said Lorelai. "Come back and visit often."  
  
"I will," said Rory. "I love you, too."  
  
They said their good-byes and left. Dean had to go, too.  
  
"I have work tomorrow," he said. "If you need anything, just knock on my door."  
  
"Okay," said Rory. "See you around."  
  
"Oh, by the way," said Dean. "Welcome to New York."  
  
Dean left and shut the door. It was nice to have a familiar face in the building. Feeling excited about the next day, Rory went to bed.  
  
A/N: Sucky, I know. I just want to do a whole New York City thing because I spend a lot of time there being my dad lives there. Chapter 2: Lost Key, is coming soon. 


	2. Lost Key and A Great View

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: I changed the title of the next chapter  
  
Chapter 2: Lost Key and a Great View  
  
Rory came home from her meeting with her editor. She had a great day. Her editor had told her that they were going to publish her book. Of course she had told her that over the phone, but Rory liked it when news like that was personal. Also, a really cute client of the editor (who was also trying to be a public writer) who was sitting outside with her in her office had asked her out. She had a date tomorrow. When she got home, she searched through her purse, but couldn't find it. Oh, no, Rory thought. I locked myself out.  
  
Rory tried to turn the knob, but the door was locked. She threw her fist on to the door and slid down to the ground. Dean came out of the elevator and saw her sitting on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I got locked out," Rory answered.  
  
"I know a way you can get back inside."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Would you be uncomfortable if you went into my apartment?"  
  
"If it'll get me into my apartment."  
  
Rory followed Dean into his apartment. Surprisingly, he kept it neat and clean. Dean took a wooden spoon and went into his bedroom and opened his bedroom window.  
  
"Come on," Dean said, gesturing out the window.  
  
"I am not jumping out that window," said Rory.  
  
"You didn't know there was a fire escape outside?"  
  
"I didn't really notice it."  
  
Rory followed Dean outside on the fire escape. Rory looked to her right and saw a great view of Central Park.  
  
"Wow," said Rory.  
  
"Yeah," said Dean, prying her bedroom window open with the wooden spoon. "It's nice, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I got it open."  
  
"Now, I have to open my window using a wooden spoon?"  
  
"Or anything around that size that can open your bedroom window."  
  
Rory climbed into her bedroom window and into the living room with Dean on her tail.  
  
"Thanks," said Roy.  
  
"No problem," said Dean. "If you get locked out again, let me know."  
  
"I will," said Rory.  
  
That night Rory heated up a frozen dinner and took it out on the fire escape. She didn't know why, but she wanted to look at the park.  
  
"Come here often?" said a deep voice.  
  
Rory looked over to her right and there was Dean sitting next to her, drinking a soda.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Couldn't resist the view, huh?" said Dean.  
  
"No," said Rory, taking a bite of her dinner.  
  
"I know. I like sitting out here, too. It's entertaining. Last night, these two women were fighting. It was hilarious."  
  
"Sounds pretty funny."  
  
"HEY! I'M WALKING HERE!" yelled some guy in the street.  
  
A cab driver got out of his car.  
  
"DON'T CROSS THE STREET UNTIL IT SAYS WALK!" yelled the cab driver. "CAN'T YOU READ!?"  
  
Rory and Dean laughed they continued to yell at each other.  
  
"You're right it is entertaining," said Rory.  
  
"So, um, you want to do this again tomorrow night?" Dean asked.  
  
"I'd love to," said Rory, but then she remembered that her date was tomorrow night. "Oh, but I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have a date."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I can do this after my date."  
  
"Okay. Let me know when you get back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory suddenly didn't want to go on the date, but she felt obligated to go. But, something inside told her that the date she was going to go on was not going to go well.  
  
How will the date go? To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: If you think you have an idea about what's going to happen, DON'T SAY IT PLEASE! I've actually been in that lost key situation and my dad's neighbor used a wooden spoon to pry open the window. I've never done the fire escape thing, though. Chapter 3: Unexpected Twist is coming soon. 


	3. Unexpected Twist

Chapter 3: Unexpected Twist  
  
Rory came home from her date with Steve. He wasn't as great as she thought he would be. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about him that she didn't like and he was boring. All she wanted to do was go inside and go out on the fire escape. Maybe Dean would be there. Rory turned to face Steve before she went inside.  
  
"Well, it's getting late," said Rory. "Good night."  
  
"Wait," said Steve. "You're not going to invite me in for coffee?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"And the end of the date, the girls always invite the guys in for coffee. That's the way it was with my previous exes."  
  
"Look, I'm really tired. I don't want to make coffee."  
  
But, Steve ignored her and took the key out of her purse and unlocked the door. When it was opened, her gestured her to go in first. If coffee is what it takes to get rid of this guy, then coffee it is, thought Rory. She went over to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Steve came over from behind and put his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck and then he stuck his hands up her shirt.  
  
"Wait, Steve," said Rory, his touch feeling slimy. "Don't."  
  
"What do you mean 'don't?'" said Steve, not stopping. "You know you want to."  
  
"No, I don't," said Rory, loudly and struggling free. "Look, Steve I really don't want to. I didn't want to say anything, but after tonight I only want to be friends. I'm sorry."  
  
Suddenly Steve's hand went across her face.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Dean sat on the fire escape drinking another soda. He was waiting for Rory. He still loved her. He never stopped loving her. He had missed her for so long and now that she was here in New York with him, he wanted to try to get her back. But that's not going to happen as long as she seeing that Steve guy, he thought. He noticed that Rory's bedroom window was open a crack. He was about to shut it, when he caught a glimpse of Rory and a blonde-haired guy, kissing her neck. I'm going to be sick, Dean thought as he struggled to shut the window. But, before the window could even budge, Rory broke away from the guy.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, Steve," Rory said. "But, I really don't want to. I didn't want o say anything before, but after tonight I only want to be friends. I'm sorry."  
  
Steve slapped her and Rory fell to the ground. She sat in the corner shielding herself.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO!" Steve yelled grabbing her hair causing her to scream again.  
  
"Ow," Rory cried. "Let me go."  
  
Dean couldn't watch anymore. He opened the window and climbed into the window. Before Steve could do anything else to Rory, Dean punched him and Steve fell to the ground unconscious, releasing Rory's hair.  
"Rory do you want to call the police or should I?" asked Dean.  
  
"I'll do it," Rory said picking up the phone. She talked to the police and they said they would be over in five minutes. When she hung up, Rory broke down and cried. Dean walked over to her and held her in his arms. Rory sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay," he said. "Everything's going to be okay."  
  
"I thought he was nice," Rory's sobs were muffled into his shoulder.  
  
"I know," he said, stroking her hair. "I know."  
  
The police came and arrested Steve. Rory and Dean took some drinks outside on the fire escape.  
  
"You okay?" asked Dean.  
  
"Yeah," said Rory. "I'm okay. I just thought he was nice you know. He really fooled me. He was charming and cute and nice when I first met him. He reminded me of you."  
  
Dean choked on his drink, but swallowed it. She was looking for someone like him.  
  
"What?" Dean said.  
  
"You're cute and nice and charming," said Rory. "That's just what I want in a guy. Cute and charming overrules the cute. I mean cute couldn't hurt, but I just want a guy as sweet and kind as you. I guess your one of a kind."  
  
"You'll find a guy like that," Dean said. "He could be right under your nose and you don't even realize it."  
  
"Thanks Dean."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They stared down at the street as these women started shouting at each other. They couldn't make out what they were saying, but they sounded like chickens and it was funny. Rory and Dean laughed and Rory looked down at her watch.  
  
"It's late," said Rory. "I have to go to bed.  
  
"Me, too," said Dean.  
  
"Hey, Dean?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks for helping me out. It meant a lot to me."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
That night Dean tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. Rory still loved him. He knew it. Maybe she didn't, but he did. She was looking for someone like him. It was only a matter of time before she realized it, but he could wait. He would wait even if it was going to be forever. He would wait an eternity for her.  
  
A/N: I know. Too dramatic. I've been watching too much relationship videos in health class. Anyways, Chapter 4: Sleepless Night is coming soon. 


	4. A Book, A Carriage Ride, and Lorelai's A...

Chapter 4: The Book, the Carriage Ride, and Lorelai's Advice  
  
Rory looked in the window of Border's two days later. There on display was her book. I can't believe it, Rory thought. My first book is published. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Dean and he was holding a bag from Borders.  
  
"Hey," said Dean.  
  
"Hey," said Rory.  
  
They started walking towards the apartment.  
  
"I like this book so far," said Dean, taking out a copy of her book.  
  
"Really?" said Rory.  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of familiar, though."  
  
"Oh, yeah. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No. I'm just glad that you didn't use our names."  
  
Rory's story was about a young girl who was crazy about her boyfriend who was crazy about her, when a dangerous young boy moves to town and steals her heart. The girl was having trouble choosing between the two. Finally her boyfriend broke things off. After a year of dating the new guy, he ran off to LA and was never seen again. The girl was alone and had moved on. The story was based on, of course, her love triangle between Dean and Jess.  
  
"Makes a good book," said Dean. "I'm already in suspense of what's going to happen next."  
  
On their way back to the building, they passed the carriages outside of Central Park. Rory stopped to look at them.  
  
"I had always wanted to go on one of these," said Rory.  
  
"You've never been on one?" Dean asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Want to go on one now?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dean paid the driver and they got in. The park was beautiful. The whole atmosphere was romantic even though it wasn't a date. On impulse, Rory slipped her arms around Dean's waist. She didn't know what she was doing until the both of them looked down. Rory jerked her arms away.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Rory.  
  
"No, it's okay," said Dean. "You can do that. I don't mind."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hesitantly, Rory slipped her arms back around his waist and put her head on his chest. Rory felt his arms encircle her. She felt safe in his embrace. She felt safe when he was hugging her after he had punched out Steve. She wanted to stay like this forever. But, before she knew it, the ride was over and she had to leave. They walked back to the apartment talking and then agreed to meet on the fire escape. Rory called her mom. Lorelai was ecstatic to hear her voice.  
  
"HEY!" said Lorelai. "I missed you so much."  
  
"Me, too," said Rory.  
  
"So, what's going on?"  
  
"Dean and I took a carriage ride this afternoon."  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"It was great. You ever have that moment where you wish that it would never end?"  
  
"All the time, honey."  
  
"Well, that's what it was like."  
  
"You wanted to stay there forever.with Dean?"  
  
"Well.yeah."  
  
"I think you're in love with him again."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Have you two ever had physical contact?"  
  
"Well, he did hug me after he punched Steve and we did spend the entire carriage ride in embrace?"  
  
"In embrace? As in arms around each other?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How did you feel in his embrace?"  
  
"Well.safe."  
  
"It's obvious, Rory. I mean when you broke up with him, twice, you cried a lot. When you broke up with Jess, you only cried a little bit. And I noticed you were happier with Dean then with Jess. You love him, Rory."  
  
Rory processed what her mother had said. All of it was true. Plus, she never stopped thinking about him ever since she moved in. Her mother was right. She did love him.  
  
"Rory?" said her mother.  
  
"I'm here," said Rory. "Your right. So what should I do?"  
  
"Take your time," said Lorelai. "You don't have to rush. You don't have to do anything right away. He lives next door. You guys spent practically every night on the fire escape together. I think he loves you, too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but take your time and figure out what to do."  
  
"Thanks, mom."  
  
"No problem, sweetie. By the way when are you coming up?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, hurry up and come back. I'm remembering how old I am."  
  
"That made no sense."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I got to go."  
  
"Okay, bye. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
Rory hung up the phone. What am I going to do? Thought Rory.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: You guys have to let me know when they should hook up. Okay? Thank you. Chapter 5 is coming soon. 


	5. Plans Go Awry

Chapter 5: Plans Go Awry  
  
It was a week and neither Rory nor Dean had said something anything to each other. Rory felt her feelings for Dean growing stronger and stronger every time they were together either in the elevator, on the street, or sitting on the fire escape. Rory was always in Dean's head night and day. It's been a week, Rory thought. I'm going to tell him now. Rory dug through her closet and found the Dean Box.  
  
She had it all worked out. Every night she and Dean met on the fire escape. She was going to bring the Dean box outside and go through it and take a little walk down memory lane. Once they were done, Rory was going to confess her love and hope that things only went up from there. She wore a nice t-shirt and jeans and put on the earrings he gave her their last Christmas as a couple. Then she crawled on to the fire escape with the box and sat down to wait for Dean. Sure it was only 3 in the afternoon and Dean didn't get home until six, but she couldn't wait.  
  
Meanwhile, Dean finished his work early. He wanted to be done early so he could confess his undying love for her. He was going to make dinner for her and they were going to eat out on the fire escape. Then he had made her another bracelet a lot like the one he had given her for her sixteenth birthday. He had "I love you and always will" engraved on it. He was going to give it to her and then he would confess his love for her and hope she felt the same way. He was packing up his things when another one of his co-workers stopped him.  
  
"Got a minute?" Ellen asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Dean.  
  
"My friend, Janine, hasn't been dating for a while," said Ellen. "And you haven't either. So I was thinking maybe you could take her out tonight?"  
  
"I'm busy tonight," said Dean. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Busy doing what?"  
  
"Uh.work."  
  
"You just finished all your work."  
  
"Look, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Dean, listen to me. Janine has a brother named Sam. I've been waiting for Sam to ask me out and he finally did, but he wanted me to find a date for her. Look, your perfect for her. Please."  
  
"I wanted to ask someone else out."  
  
"Look, if you won't do it for her, do it for me. Please. Don't make me beg."  
  
Dean thought about it. He really wanted to tell Rory he loved her. But, Ellen seemed desperate. He could go out with her friend and then tell Rory when he got back.  
  
"Fine," said Dean.  
  
"Great," said Ellen. "Meet us down on 42nd Street. We're seeing Hairspray and then having dinner at Ernie's."  
  
Dean groaned. He did not want to spend five hours out with some girl. But, he promised Ellen so he knew he had to.  
  
"Oh," said Ellen, turning back around. "I kind of told them we were going back to your place for drinks. Is that okay?"  
  
"Fine," said Dean. Great, he thought. Now I have to have them over. I hope this isn't a bad omen.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
It was 9:00 p.m. There was a full moon. Rory still sat out on the fire escape. Where's Dean? Thought Rory. He should have been here by now. Down below a guy and a girl were fighting, but this time Rory wasn't listening. All she could think about was Dean.  
  
She heard some laughter coming from his apartment. She looked inside. His bedroom door was open and she could see in the living room. There was a brunette girl sitting next to a blonde guy. Across from them was Dean sitting with an attractive blonde who kept putting her hand on his leg.  
  
Rory's eyes swam with tears. He's seeing someone, she thought. She shoved the box inside her bedroom window and stared straight ahead, the lights of the streetlights getting blurry from her tears. I can't believe I thought he was still single, Rory thought. I'm so stupid.  
  
After a half hour, Dean came out on the fire escape and sat down next to her. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"The moon looks nice, doesn't it?" he said.  
  
"Uh-huh," said Rory, struggling to hold back tears.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," said Dean. "I got held up."  
  
"I know," said Rory, getting up. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't be out here.  
  
"Rory, where are you going?" asked Dean.  
  
"I-I-I'm tired," Rory stuttered, feeling the tears escaping out of her eyes. "I j-just h-have to g-go to bed. I-I'm tired."  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
"N-no. I j-just had something in my eye. I-I-I-I'll see you later. Good night."  
  
Rory changed into her pajamas and sobbed into her pillow. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to think that Dean still loved her.  
  
Meanwhile, Dean was confused? What happened? Did she see them? She must have. I can't believe I let them come back, Dean thought. If they hadn't came back with me Rory and I would probably be doing God knows what right now. Now I blew it. She'll never know. Dean went back inside and tried to sleep, but all he could think about was Rory and how much he wanted her to be there with him.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: I don't know if this is conflict enough, but I did the best I could. Can I get them together yet? I'm dying here! Please let me know! Chapter 6 is coming soon once I figure out the direction this is going. I could use your help, you know. 


	6. Deanitis and Roryitis

Chapter 6: Deanitis and Roryitis  
  
The next day, Rory laid down on the couch in her sweats under a blanket watching a rerun of Friends. Rachel was waiting at Ross's gate to confess her undying love for him when he had gotten off the plane with another woman and was kissing her. That's just like me, Rory thought. Except I didn't know Dean doesn't love me. Then there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" Rory called.  
  
"It's Mommy," said a voice.  
  
Rory turned off the TV and bolted up from the couch and answered the door. When she opened it, she and Lorelai squealed and hugged each other.  
  
"Hey," said Lorelai. "I couldn't bear to be away from you anymore. I had to see you."  
  
"I'm glad you're here," said Rory. "You have to pull me out of my misery."  
  
"What misery?" Lorelai asked. "There should be no misery in this apartment. Go away misery. Shoo! Stay away from my daughter."  
  
"Not working," said Rory, flopping back down on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I have Deanitis," said Rory.  
  
"What's Deanitis? Is it bad?"  
  
"I saw Dean with another girl and another couple last night."  
  
"Oooh."  
  
"Yeah. I was going to tell him last night. We were going to remember good times out on the fire escape and then I was going to tell him. I knew I should have done something sooner."  
  
"Rory, he loves you. Luke told me that he got drunk and confessed that he loves you."  
  
"That was four years ago. Things may have changed."  
  
"You never know, honey."  
  
"Well, I think it's time to wallow."  
  
"Okay, I'll go get the godfather."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lorelai went outside.  
  
"Lorelai," said a voice.  
  
Lorelai turned around and found Dean peering his head out of the apartment. He waved his hand as if to say "come here." Lorelai went inside his apartment and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I heard you outside," said Dean. "I need to talk to you. Want something to drink?"  
  
"No, I'm good," said Lorelai. "I was in the neighborhood, visiting my daughter."  
  
"I know," said Dean, sitting down on the couch. "That's what I want to talk to you about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm still in love with Rory. I don't know what she saw last night, but I was on a double date with a co-worker. This guy who's her best friend's brother asked her out and he said he wanted to double date with his sister. She set me up with her sister. I don't really like her sister, personally. I think she's too provocative. She kept touching my leg and other things. I think Rory saw us last night. Could you do me a favor and tell her that there's nothing going on between me and Janine?"  
  
"Janine?"  
  
"My overly provocative date."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Look, Dean, I don't want to be too harsh, but you and Rory aren't in high school anymore. I can help you make decisions, but that's it. I can't be the go-between anymore. You understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. We're both 21 so we should be able to work our problems out. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Lorelai left and Dean sank back into the pillows of his couch. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" said Dean.  
  
"I need you again," said a voice.  
  
"Ellen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I need you to go on a date tonight with Janine."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because she likes you and won't stop bugging me about you."  
  
"Well, I don't like her."  
  
"Why not? What's not to like about her?"  
  
"She's provocative."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Last night she wore an unbelievably short dress with a very low neckline."  
  
"So what? A lot of people wear clothes like that."  
  
"She kept rubbing my leg."  
  
"So?"  
  
"And she was talking dirty to me through out the entire play."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, she does that. But, she thinks you two are going out so please at least end things with her tonight."  
  
"You promise this will be the last time?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"This is going to be a one hour dinner you know."  
  
"That's fine. Thank you thank you thank you. Who's this girl you have your eye on now anyway?"  
  
Dean sighed. Ellen always had to know everything. It bugged him. They had dated once and that was one of the reasons he broke up with her. She was prying into his life and would never leave him alone until he got the truth out. The other reason was that every time he talked to another girl she always got jealous. She was obsessive. She was better as a friend than a girlfriend.  
  
"My new neighbor," answered Dean, hoping she would drop it.  
  
"High school girlfriend?" said Ellen.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Fred told me."  
  
Fred was another one of Dean's co-workers. He was great to talk to. Dean talked to him about everything. But, Ellen didn't know about him and Rory and how he still loved her.  
  
"What else did he tell you?" asked Dean. "No. More importantly, why did he tell you?"  
  
"I was telling him that Sam finally asked me out," answered Ellen. "And he said you had plans to try to reconcile with your ex-girlfriend who is your new neighbor now. He said you still loved her and that I had a lot of nerve to interfere with your love life by asking you to help me with mine."  
  
"She saw me with Janine last night. So now any chance I had with her is gone."  
  
"Yeah. Fred said I was a selfish bitch for interfering."  
  
"You deserved it."  
  
"Dean, I'm sorry. Just end things with Janine tonight and your free as a bird."  
  
"Fine."  
  
A/N: No, I'm not pairing Ellen and Dean up. Also, I'm trying to end this because I'm auditioning for Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat and I'm going to have to stay at school for call backs so I don't know when I'm going to finish if I make it longer so I want to finish it really really soon. So just let me know what number chapter I can stop at. Okay. Thank you. Chapter 7 (there's no name yet) is coming soon. 


	7. Bad Girl

Chapter 7: Bad Girl  
  
Dean sat across the table from Janine at Gabriella's. Tonight she was more flamboyant than ever. This time she was wearing another short dress that gave away too much of her legs and the neckline was even lower than last night's dress. Normally it would make a guy horny, but it made Dean sick. He hated girls like these.  
  
"I don't want to hurt your feelings," said Dean. "But, I can't see you anymore."  
  
"And why not?" asked Janine, in a provocative tone and smiling.  
  
"Look you're a nice girl, but I'm in love with someone else."  
  
He thought that Janine was going to wipe that smile off her face, throw her drink at him and storm out, but she didn't. Instead she leaned across the table so he got a good view of her face and her chest, but he just looked at her straight in the face.  
  
"You sure?" said Janine, puffing bad breath in his face.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," answered Dean, coughing from her halitosis.  
  
"You know what your passing up on?"  
  
"Yeah. Bad breath."  
  
Dean thought that would make her stop, but she just stayed there. She was practically on the table. She stared at him. He stared at her. Get a clue, he thought. Go away. She finally she leaned back.  
  
"Okay," she said. "But, this isn't the end. Guys always say this to me, but we end up together again. You'll see. You'll realize that you want to be with me. I'll be waiting."  
  
She walked out. Dean shook his head and paid the check and left. Damn weirdo, he thought. When he got back to his apartment, Dean got the present he had for Rory the day before, but when he went into his bedroom he found Janine, sitting on the bed.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?" Dean said.  
  
"I did the paper clip trick," said Janine, holding up a paper clip. "You know you want me, Dean. Why else would you have agreed to go out with me last night?"  
  
"Because Ellen wanted to go out with your brother so I did her a favor by going out with you."  
  
"Oh, stop denying it."  
  
Ellen grabbed him and flung him on the bed. Then she jumped on top of him and kissed him. Dean pushed her off, but she kept getting back on.  
  
Meanwhile, Rory saw what was going on. She was sitting on the fire escape. She hated this girl. Suddenly she was sick of being the good girl. She wanted to break that couple up. She opened his window and went inside. Dean shoved the girl off and opened the window.  
  
"Rory," said Dean. "I was just-"  
  
"You were just what?" said Rory. "Cheating on me behind my back?"  
  
Dean's mouth hung open. "Wait a minute," he said. "We're not-"  
  
"I can't believe this," Rory cut him off. "And we're engaged. I thought I could trust you, but no. You have to sleep with the first slut you see. You know what? It's over. I'm giving back your ring in the morning."  
  
Rory climbed out of his window. She couldn't believe what she just did. She felt horrible. She suddenly wanted to be the good girl again, but after what she did she knew that title for her was gone. She climbed back into her window.  
  
Meanwhile, Janine sat on the bed staring at the floor. This will get rid of her, Dean thought. Finally she looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, in a normal tone. "I didn't know that you were in love with someone else let alone engaged. I don't want to ruin your marriage. I never do that. So, I'm going to go. I'm really sorry."  
  
She turned on her heel and left. Dean was relieved that she had left. So long, you provocative freak, he thought. He climbed out of his window and knocked on Rory's window.  
  
"May I help you?" Rory asked.  
  
"Thank you so much," he said. "I've been trying to get her out of my hair for 24 hours. Now she's gone and it's all thanks to you. Thanks."  
  
"You're not being sarcastic?"  
  
"I swear to God, I'm not."  
  
Rory felt better. She still owned the good girl title and she was proud of it.  
  
"Your welcome," she said.  
  
They stared at each other for a minute. Their faces were inches apart. He was so close Rory could just..  
  
"Well, it's getting late," said Rory. "I should go to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Dean. "Good-night."  
  
"Good-night."  
  
Dean sat down and stared at the moon. He just wanted to hold her and kiss her and stay that way forever. He loved her, but if things between them didn't happen soon, he was going to have to move on.  
  
A/N: I know that's not what you people had in mind, but that's the best I could do. Hello. Auditions. Anyways, chapter 8 is coming soon. The last chapter is going to be chapter nine and then there's going to be an epilogue. 


	8. Birthday Blues

A/N: I'm sorry for the inappropriate things I put in the last chapter (if those of you are disgusted). I wasn't thinking (and I've been watching too many episodes of Friends and in every episode the talk about sex and I should really stop watching that and start watching more Gilmore Girls because Gilmore Girls doesn't decontaminate my brain). I'll try to tone down the sexual stuff.  
  
Chapter 8: Birthday Blues  
  
Rory avoided Dean for the past two weeks even though she knew there was nothing going on between him and that girl. She didn't want to do anything stupid around him (e.g. destroy his relationships).  
  
She avoided going on the fire escape. She went on one morning, thinking Dean was at work, but he was still home. She heard the radio in his apartment. She listened closely and heard someone singing along to the song. It was Dean. She had never heard him sing before and it was a nice sound. It wasn't perfect, but it was great. Then she looked in the window and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Rory quickly went inside her apartment. She didn't want to become a peeping Tom so she vowed never to go on the balcony when she didn't know he was at work.  
  
Now it was her birthday and it couldn't have been worse. The night before she had come to the realization that she was alone in the city. She had no friends and her mother was over 200 miles away. Only the ones in Stars Hollow and she started to regret moving to New York.  
  
Dean knew it was her birthday. Ever since they were together he had kept that date circled. Now he knew it well. He wanted to tell her on her birthday, but he wanted to tell her out on the fire escape. But, she hadn't been there in a while. He had gotten ride of the old one because it was corny. He got another medallion with her initials engraved in it and then put leather straps on it. It was, yet again, like the one he had given her on her sixteenth birthday before they were together. He was going to give her the bracelet, but he wasn't sure whether or not her was going to confess his love.  
  
As he left for work that morning he had his plans all worked out. He just needed Rory to be on the fire escape. He bumped into Lorelai in the lobby.  
  
"Lorelai, thank god I ran into you," said Dean.  
  
"Hey," said Lorelai. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I know you said that Rory and I should settle our own issues, but I need your help with this one," said Dean. "We usually hang out on the fire escape outside our windows, but lately she hasn't been out."  
  
"Yeah," said Lorelai. "She said on the phone that she didn't want to be a peeping Tom."  
  
"I just need you to get her to go out there tonight. I have something planned and if I tell her, then it kind of wrecks the whole thing. Please do this one thing for me and I'll do whatever you want."  
  
"Dance around in a dress."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said if I do this you'll do whatever I want. I want you to dance in a dress."  
  
"Dance in a dress?"  
  
"And say 'Lorelai's the queen! Lorelai's the queen!'"  
  
"I don't think I can-"  
  
"Relax. I was kidding. I'll talk to her you don't have to do anything."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But, I want you to do one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't hurt her."  
  
"I won't. I remember your threat before."  
  
"And it still stands."  
  
"I know. Thank you."  
  
LATER  
  
Rory was ecstatic when her mother came to her door. She and her mother went out for lunch. While walking home, they both decided to take a carriage ride just for the heck of it.  
  
"Honey, I think you should go on the fire escape," said Lorelai.  
  
"Why?" asked Rory.  
  
"You love that place, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to be a-"  
  
"Peeping Tom. I know. You really wouldn't be a peeping Tom you know. You'd be a peeping Rory."  
  
"And you would be a peeping Lorelai."  
  
"What do you think town loner would be?"  
  
"Peeping town loner?"  
  
"That's kind of long."  
  
"Maybe he would just be peeping Tom."  
  
"Yeah. Seriously, Rory. You should go. You love that place. Just because you looked in Dean's window once-"  
  
"Three times."  
  
"Three times does not mean you should stop going out there. You don't want it to happen again so just sit over on your end. And I think you have enough will power not to look in his window again."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Why tonight?"  
  
"Because the longer you wait, the more you'll not want to go out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The carriage ride ended and Rory and Lorelai went upstairs to her apartment and opened the door.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Almost everyone she knew from Stars Hollow and every other place was there. Luke, Babette, Mory, Lane, Dave (Lane's boyfriend), Kirk, Gypsy, Miss Patty, Sookie, Jackson, Davey (their son), Michel, Taylor, her grandparents, and a lot of other people were standing at her door and Taylor was holding a cake.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Rory exclaimed, turning to her mother. "How did you pull this off?"  
  
"I gave Luke the extra key," said Lorelai.  
  
"On behalf of the town of Stars Hollow and your grandparents," said Taylor. "We want to wish you a happy birthday."  
  
Rory talked to everyone there. She found out that Lane and Dave were engaged. Lane said she loved Dave so much that she didn't care that he wasn't Korean so she let her marry him.  
  
After a few hours of talking and cake, everyone left. It was 7:30. Rory only had one slice of cake which was unusual for her, but she wasn't that hungry. Later she was, but she didn't know what to eat. She rummaged through the closet and found the Dean box and the down comforter and went outside on the fire escape.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Bad, I know, but shouldn't Rory's birthday be acknowledged? Chapter 8 is coming soon. 


	9. Scared Stiff

Chapter 9: Scared Stiff  
  
Rory rummaged through her closet and grabbed the down comforter and the Dean box and went outside on the balcony. She didn't bring it outside for her and Dean to go through, but just remember good times when they were together. She went outside and draped the comforter around her. She wasn't cold, but she wanted some security.  
  
"Happy Birthday," said a voice.  
  
There was Dean, sitting exactly where she had seen him the first night she moved in. Except, this time, he wasn't drinking anything. She sat there staring at her.  
  
"Thank you," said Rory.  
  
"Did you eat yet?" asked Dean.  
  
"No. But, I'm really hungry."  
  
"I was just about to have something to eat out here. You want some?"  
  
Dean brought out two slices of pizza on nice plates. One of them had a small candle in them. He handed that slice to Rory. She was touched.  
  
"Thanks," said Rory, blowing out the candle and removing it. "This is sweet. You even made it look fancy with the plate."  
  
"Want something to drink?" asked Dean.  
  
"Don't tell me you have wine in there."  
  
"I don't drink that."  
  
"Good. Me neither. Can I have lemonade again?"  
  
Dean reached inside his window and threw her a bottle of lemonade.  
  
"How did you know I wanted that?" asked Rory.  
  
"I didn't," said Dean. "I was going to give it to you anyway."  
  
They finished eating and Rory put the Dean box right in front of her.  
  
"What's that?" asked Dean.  
  
"I call it the 'Dean Box,'" said Rory.  
  
"The Dean Box?"  
  
"It has momentos I kept from when we were dating."  
  
"That wasn't dating. It was a relationship."  
  
"My mom said that, too, but you both are wrong. I mean, it started out relationship-like, but we went on a few dates so we were dating."  
  
"You win. So why do you have it out here?"  
  
"I was going to go through it. You want to do it with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The first item Rory took out was her blue dress from the winter formal.  
  
"That was a fun night," said Dean.  
  
"Yeah, it was," said Rory. "Until we woke up in Miss Patty's Dance Studio."  
  
"That was the only bad part," said Dean. "The rest was great."  
  
"Yeah," said Rory, putting the dress away and pulling out a box of cornstarch. She smiled as she recalled the memory of how the cornstarch had come to be in her possession.  
  
"Why do you have a box of cornstarch?" Dean asked.  
  
"It's from our first kiss," Rory answered.  
  
"How does a box of cornstarch link to our first kiss?"  
  
"When you kissed me, I was holding the cornstarch. I didn't know I was still holding it until after I ran out after saying thank you. God, I still kick myself for saying that."  
  
"I thought it was cute. I can't believe you held on to a box of cornstarch all these years."  
  
"I know."  
  
"YOU STUPID JACKASS!" yelled a lady down there. "IT SAYS NO TURN ON RED!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A STUPID JACKASS!" yelled another lady. "AND IT SAYS NO TURN ON RED ON A SCHOOL NIGHT!"  
  
"I want to try something," said Rory, getting up and sticking her head towards the street.  
  
"HEY!" she yelled, trying to make her voice sound like an old lady's. "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
  
"PISS OFF YOU OLD BITCH!" yelled the first lady.  
  
"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY!" Rory yelled. "YOU KEEP YELLING I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"  
  
"FUCK YOU!" yelled the second lady.  
  
Rory and Dean sat down cracking up as the women continued in their fight. Rory rummaged through the box again and pulled out the leather bracelet that he made for her.  
  
"I had a hard time putting this in the box," said Rory. "I wore it all the time."  
  
Dean took it and examined it. "I remember making this for you," he said, handing it back to her. "Oh, wait."  
  
He reached into his room and pulled out a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. He handed it to Rory. Rory opened it. Inside was a bracelet identical to the one she already had, but it had her initials engraved in it.  
  
"Thank you," she said, touched and putting on the bracelet. She stared at him. He stared back. She saw sparks in his eyes.  
  
He's right there, said a voice in her head. Kiss him. But, suddenly she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Images of him breaking up with her for the first time, the Stars Hollow Dance Marathon, and when Jess moved to town. Fear over took her. Without thinking she ripped off the bracelet and handed it back to him.  
  
"Rory what-" Dean started off.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory interrupted. "I have to go in. I need to go to sleep."  
  
"But, Rory-"  
  
"I'm sorry. Thank you."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I.um.feel sick. I should go inside. Thank you."  
  
She felt sick as she climbed into her bedroom window. She ran to the bathroom and emptied her insides out. What are you afraid of? A voice in her head thought. You still love him. Go outside. Tell him. But, Rory couldn't. She didn't know what to do. She wanted him back, but she didn't want it to end. But, they broke up twice. How did she know it wasn't going to end in a much worse way than last time? They probably weren't meant to be. Besides, thought Rory. Even if we were meant to be, wouldn't we still be together?  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Someone suggested to have her freak out. There it is. I don't know why I did that. Oh, yes I do. I try to please everyone. It's a bad trait. HELP ME! Anyways, chapter 9 is coming soon. 


	10. Avoiding the Truth

Chapter 10: Avoiding the Truth  
  
"And then I just went inside," said Rory. She was on the phone with her mother the next day and told her exactly what happened.  
  
"Rory, why did you do that?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You love him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I was scared."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What if it ends bad?"  
  
"It won't. Rory you have to confront him."  
  
"No. I can't see him again. Not now. Not ever."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're not meant to be. If we were we would still be together. It was the same case with you and Dad."  
  
"Me and 'Dad' was different. There were three break ups when we figured out that it wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Well, if it happened to you and Dad, who was your first love, it's going to happen to me and Dean, who was my first love."  
  
"Honey, what about the fire escape?"  
  
"Screw the fire escape."  
  
"Rory! I have never heard you talk like that. The fire escape is your favorite place."  
  
"I can find a new favorite place."  
  
"So your just going to shut Dean out of your life completely?"  
  
"It's the only way."  
  
"Honey, I'm not sure this is the best decision. But, this is your life. I'm not going to interfere. Just think about this."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory later that day found the roof garden. It was beautiful. She could see the entire city. Every day she went up there. Whenever she saw Dean she avoided him completely. She had to avoid the truth. It killed her inside, but she knew it had to be done.  
  
Dean didn't know what was going on with Rory. Ever since her birthday, he felt like she was trying to avoid him. Did she suddenly hate him? Was he too forward last night? What was going on? She was never on the fire escape anymore. Every time she saw him she always turned her head like she didn't see him.  
  
A week after her birthday he was getting off on their floor when she came on. He saw her push the button for the roof garden. He stood in the doorway of the elevator, blocking her only exit.  
  
"Hi," he said a little loudly.  
  
"Oh, hi," said Rory, sounding nervous.  
  
"You've been jumpy lately. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have you been avoiding me for some reason?"  
  
"No."  
  
She was lying. He knew she was lying. She wouldn't have sounded nervous. He stared at her, hoping the glare he gave her sent her the message that he knew she was lying.  
  
"In or out?" Rory asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" said Dean.  
  
"Are you going in or out of the elevator?"  
  
"Oh. Out. See you around."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
Dean walked into his apartment. He didn't know why she was avoiding him. He didn't know what he did? What was going on? Rory, what did I do? He thought. Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you even look at me? He looked at the clock. It was 6:00 p.m. He couldn't stand it. He was going to make her talk to him even if he had to chase her all over the city. He grabbed his coat and went inside the elevator and pushed the button for the roof garden.  
  
Rory reclined on a lawn chair on the roof garden and stared out at the city. It was beautiful. Sirens and car horns could be heard in the distance. It was one of the reasons why she decided to move here. There was always excitement and it was never boring.  
  
"Rory!" said a voice.  
  
Rory turned around. Dean was walking towards her. She quickly got up and headed towards the exit, but she didn't get very far. Dean stepped right in front of her blocking the exit.  
  
"We have to talk," he said.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Don Don DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Don't ask. I do that a lot when I think something's a little eerie. Anyways, here's chapter 10. Chapter 11 is coming soon. 


	11. One More Shot

Chapter 11: One More Shot  
  
"Rory!" said a voice.  
  
Rory turned around. Dean was walking towards her. She quickly got up and headed towards the exit, but she didn't get very far. Dean stepped right in front of her blocking the exit.  
  
"We have to talk," he said.  
  
"About," said Rory.  
  
"Sit back down where you were."  
  
"I can't-"  
  
"Fine, I'll talk to you here."  
  
"Dean, I-"  
  
"I know your avoiding me."  
  
"What? I'm not avoiding you."  
  
"Rory, you're a terrible liar. I know your avoiding me. Why? What did I do?"  
  
Rory sighed. What am I doing? She thought. I can't keep running from him like this. I can't avoid him forever. He's my next-door neighbor. I'm just going to have to tell him.  
  
"I have feelings for you again," whispered Rory.  
  
"What?" said Dean. "I didn't hear that."  
  
"I have feelings for you again," said Rory, louder.  
  
"Then, why are you avoiding me? Why did you freak out on me last week? What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I'm scared! There. You happy?"  
  
Rory sat back down on the lawn chair. She buried her face into her hands. She didn't know what to do next. This seemed to be the only rational thing to do. Dean sat down on the chair.  
  
"Why would you be scared?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Rory. "If things were going to happen between us again, I don't want them to end like last time."  
  
"How do you know they would?"  
  
"If we were meant to be, don't you think we would still be together?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. But, we can't tell now."  
  
Rory took her hands away from her face, but she didn't look him in the eye.  
  
"Are you saying we should take one more shot?" she asked.  
  
"Do you want one more shot?" asked Dean.  
  
"Yeah, but what if we-"  
  
"You can't be scared forever. You have to take a shot."  
  
Rory continued to stare at the floor. She didn't know what to say to that. She knew he was right, but she wanted a gurantee.  
  
"Look at me," said Dean, in a comforting tone.  
  
Rory slowly turned her head to face Dean. Rory and Dean slowly leaned in towards each other until their lips touched. Dean's hands went through her hair to the back of her head. Rory slowly put her arms around his shoulders. Finally the pulled away. Dean traced her face with his finger.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked, smiling.  
  
"I have no idea," said Dean.  
  
Rory chuckled. It was good to have him back.  
  
"So, what do you think?" asked Dean. "One more shot?"  
  
"One more shot," said Rory.  
  
They kissed again and then he removed his lips from hers and put his chin on her shoulder and encircled his arms around her waits and Rory did the same. She felt safe and there was heat between the two of them just like before. Now she had it back again.  
  
AT 3:00 A.M  
  
Dean's eyes fluttered open. He didn't know where he was. This isn't my apartment, he thought. He was sitting on a couch different from his. He looked in front of him. Rory was lying against him asleep.  
  
It was all coming back to him now. They had come down from the roof garden and stayed up talking. Dean slowly moved Rory forward so he could get up. When he got up he looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. He slowly leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then he took a blanket and laid it over her. Then he wrote a little note.  
  
Rory,  
Don't worry. We stayed up talking and fell asleep. I left at 3:00 a.m. Call me when you wake up. If I'm not home, my work number is: 877-9430.  
  
-Dean.  
  
He quietly shut the door. After all the years (which wasn't very long) of missing her and wishing they were still together, they finally were. He had been waiting and now it finally happened. No words could describe how happy he was now.  
  
A/N: That number is not real so don't call it. By the way, don't tell me I was too dramatic and mushy. It's a bad habit. I'm dramatic. Ask my friends and family. I didn't do the "I love yous". How was "I have feelings for you?" Don't answer that. LOL. Okay. There's an epilogue coming up. 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Three years had gone by. Rory had made a sequel to her book where the girl had reunited with her ex-boyfriend in New York City and they had gotten married. By this time, she was a famous author.  
  
In real life (and by real life it means real life in the story), Rory and Dean had some fights, but it wasn't anything that they couldn't work past. After a year and six months of dating, Rory moved in with Dean. Six months later, Luke and Lorelai were married. Then a year later, they were married. A year after that, they had two kids, a boy named Lucas, and a girl named Lauren (named after Luke and Lorelai).  
  
The End  
  
A/N: And they lived happily ever after (joke). Had to. Sorry. Okay. Tell me what to think of the story. Don't be too harsh. Okay! Thank you very much. Okay, I'm going to shut up now. Okay. 


End file.
